


Disappearance

by RottenMint



Series: Paternal Instincts [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, Team as Family, dads of marmora, distressed galra parents, like scents only type thing, only minor though, ships aren't even mentioned in this one but they're still here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenMint/pseuds/RottenMint
Summary: Sometimes, Kolivanhatesbeing right.Keith gets kidnapped, and there may be no way to get him back.





	Disappearance

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, an update! I've had the idea for this one for a while, but writing it out wasn't working. Thankfully season three gave me some ideas! On that note, there are a few spoilers for season three if you haven't seen it yet, so be warned! 
> 
> As always, sorry for any mistakes, and constructive criticism is always appreciated.

A growl bubbles low and ugly in Kolivan’s chest. He knew this would be the outcome of the battle, should have known that it was a _trap_ , but regrets and what-ifs meant nothing in the current situation. 

Keith's been kidnapped. 

His captor’s face is enlarged on the screen of the bridge, a video feed with an untraceable signal. At least, for now. Out of sight Pidge and Thace tap furiously at Pidge’s console, doing what they can to find a way to track the signal. 

Lotor’s smile curls, haughty tilt to his head, a lock of his pale hair falling into his face. 

“It seems I have something of yours,” Lotor drawls, hand cupping his chin, “I suppose you'd like him back.” 

Allura exhales through her nose, eyes firm under her lowered brow. “Yes. What do you want from us for the return of the red paladin?” Kolivan can sense the second Antok tenses, and can't blame him. He doesn't appreciate listening to the way Lotor and Allura talk about Keith- like he’s an object to be bargained for. The look on Allura’s face says enough, despite the way she hides it behind a facade made from a royal upbringing. She's as disgusted as they are. 

Lotor, on the other hand, seems to delight in the way he’s speaking of Keith. 

“Something simple, easy. This won't be a difficult trade for you.” He leans back in his chair, crossing his legs in a single, elegant motion. “I want your loyalty. Swear your loyalty, and Voltron's, to the empire.” Allura purses her lips. 

“No.” Lotor’s smile widens. His eyes narrow, the only tell of his irritation. 

“Very well. It's not my fault you lost him, after all. It would do you well to keep a closer eye on your Knights, Princess. They're not toys to be thrown away.” The corner of Lotor’s mouth perks up enough to show the edge of a sharp canine. “I must say, it's disappointing that you won't join me. Him, however.” Lotor’s eyes stray to somewhere beyond the camera, and for a moment, his expression seems to soften. It's unnerving. His gaze flicks back to Allura, and it's as though the change in his expression never happened at all. 

“He will fit right in with us.” 

“‘Us’?” Lance demands. “What do you mean, ‘us’?” 

“You'll find out soon enough.” Lotor assures, standing from his chair. “For now you've got more important things to think about, don't you? After all, the Red Lion will be needing a new pilot.” 

The video feed shuts off abruptly, the image of Lotor’s sly, arrogant smile burned into the backs of Kolivan’s eyelids. Beside him, Antok and Ulaz are both growling. 

Hunk is the first to react, turning to Pidge and Thace. “Did you get the signal?” At his words, the others turn to them, hopeful. Pidge looks up from the console, her eyes wet. Thace’s ears hang lamely at the sides of his skull. 

“No.” It's shattering, when Pidge says it, her voice ringing hollow. It's almost an admission of defeat. Kolivan’s body burns, his fists clenching tight enough that his claws dig into his palms. 

Lance is the first to leave the bridge, his steps heavy and furious. Pidge and Hunk follow, more subdued. The rest of them stand still as statues. Allura’s focus is back on where the screen had been, like her staring will somehow will the feed back into existence, will give them another chance to trace the signal. 

“What next?” Shiro sighs, leaning against his console, voice laced with anger and weighed down by exhaustion. Allura rubs her temples. 

“We must find Keith. Without him, we are unable to form Voltron. If Lotor, wherever he is, manages to reach Zarkon…” The atmosphere of the room turns frigid. 

“Then finding Keith is top priority. We'll do all that we can to help, Princess, and we’ll alert other bases to be on the lookout for Lotor’s ship.” Kolivan says after a stretch of silence. Allura nods. 

“Thank you, Kolivan.” Allura’s voice is thick as she speaks. Shiro steps closer to her and lays a hand on her shoulder, then looks between the four Galra in the room. 

“I know there can’t really be a bright side to this situation, but the red lion hasn’t gone after Keith yet, so he’s probably not in any kind of life-threatening danger.” Shiro offers. Kolivan wonders if he’s saying that to assure him and the other Blades, Allura, or himself. 

It’s most likely all three. 

“I’ll do what I can with what Pidge and I were able to get from the transmission signal, but I wouldn’t count on it.” Thace says with a grimace, downloading the information from Pidge’s console onto a tablet. 

“I’ll see if there’s anything I can do from here,” Coran says. He smiles at Allura, yet as he looks away he looks weary, old- which, Kolivan supposes, he is. Only then does it occur to him that Coran has been around Keith and other Paladins longer than himself and any other Blade members. Kolivan feels a pang of sympathy as he realizes that in a way, Coran must view them as his own kits, or family- that he might feel the same way Kolivan does in this moment. Terrified, upset, angry, hopeless. He’ll have to speak with him later, once Keith is safe. 

Kolivan gives Shiro and Allura a final nod before he leaves the bridge. Ulaz, Thace, and Antok trail after him. Once they reach the hallway that leads to the common room and bedrooms, Antok stalks ahead of them, snarling. 

“We have to get him back. He’s in the hands of the Galra, on his way to Zarkon-” he whirls around to face Kolivan, towering over him, chest and shoulders heaving as he inhales raggedly. “I will not sit still and hope that we can trace the signal can somehow.” Kolivan holds his hands up, appeasing. 

“We can’t chase him mindlessly into space,” Ulaz states, calm “that will get us nowhere. And if we’re needed and halfway across the galaxy, what use will we be then?” The last words are bitten out, harsh in a way that’s so unlike Ulaz that it startles Kolivan. Antok growls at Ulaz, brushing past Kolivan so he and Ulaz can stand chest to chest, glaring at one another. The air fills with the sour scent of distress and heady rage. They all reek of it- their entire pack an emotional wreck. 

Thace steps between Antok and Ulaz, planting a firm hand on each of their chests. “Back off, the two of you. This won’t help either.” His tone is more determined than anyone else’s has been since Keith went missing. 

“Aren’t you upset?” Ulaz hisses, backing away, eyes narrowed to slits. 

“Of course I am,” Thace says, “but I’ve also watched Keith fight his way through a Galra cruiser before, Zarkon’s ship, for Quiznak’s sake- and he made it.. He saved my life.” Thace draws himself up to his full height and levels them all with a grounding look. 

“Keith is strong and clever, resourceful too. I know that he’ll be able to hold his own until we get to him, and we will.” 

Quiet settles around them, and the scents cloying the air dissipate, if only a little. Antok croons, then throws his head back and wails, the painful sound of a Galran parent in anguish. 

“They took our kit,” Antok says, voice quaking, between his cries, “they took our kit.” Ulaz’s face crumples, a similar sound slipping from his throat. 

“He may be skilled, but last time he had backup, wasn't alone with four generals and the Galran Prince, wasn’t kidnapped- this is so, so different.” Kolivan can’t keep the words in, a wail of his own building under his jaw. 

“He’ll make it.” The voice is stony, cold in it’s surety. Kolivan startles when he notices that Lance is watching them, standing in the doorway of the common room. Pidge is at his side, her eyes red rimmed, and Lance’s look the same. 

“Keith is one of the best fighters and the best pilots I know. He’ll make it back, even if we don’t find him.” Hunk appears in the doorway, tears still streaming down his cheeks. 

“And don’t forget, Keith was- was the leader of Voltron for a while there,” Hunk’s words quiver, “he’s gonna be fine.” Pidge nods at his side. 

“We’re getting him back. I’m not losing another brother.” Kolivan looks between the three of them. They’re all so young, thrust into this war that’s their own, and have stepped up to protect everyone. 

They’re all so strong. 

Kolivan shakes his head once to clear it, turning to Thace.

“What do we have on Prince Lotor?” Thace sighs. 

“Not much. He's Zarkon's only heir, and his other parent is unknown. He seems to have different plans for his father's empire, but we don't know what yet." 

“ It’s not much, but it’s a start. Let’s see if we can dig up anything new from the files we have left from your time undercover, and go from there.” Ulaz says. Kolivan takes a deep breath. He feels energized, a warm feeling sitting low in his stomach. 

“Whatever it takes, we’ll find him.” The warm feeling isn’t one he’s felt for a long time, but he knows it. 

It’s hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Will we ever get Keith back? What is Lotor going to do with him??? How does Shiro feel about his boyfriend going missing????? Nobody knows. 
> 
> Just kidding, I do. 
> 
> I'm hoping I'll be able to get back in the habit of updating regularly but I just found out yesterday that I got my first job... So we'll have to wait and see! The next few additions to this are gonna be pretty heavy on the angst so uh. Prepare yourselves, if you can. I can't tbh.
> 
> Come chat with me @ clever-canadian-goose on Tumblr!


End file.
